mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Building
page for building orders. once something is built it will be removed from the list. For big plans please upload to building_maps Road and rail *SRES is requesting to build links to destral and to telford, it is also trying to secure funding for a coastal connection *Shaderia **Road from Talkeetna to Pradiis **Road from Shadowspire to Aegire (Fusonia) **Road from Nadyavak to Skane **Road from Oasis to Flurid-Ah *Fusonia **Road from Aegire to Montpelier **Road from Montpelier to Rollertown **Road from Skane to Rollertown *SE - Bespin rail link Airports *SE - Shrewsbury international aiport Sea Ports Bases *Lupaia **Forgotten Tide - Naval Base - Between Artidax and Stelt **Top Gun Airbase - Airbase - Nynrah **Fort Belton - Barracks - Nynrah (**) *SE **Shipyard x -where? North Landland **shipyard y -where? North Landland **Crinckly bottom Submarine pens **Bespin Releif Barracks *Shaderia **Raining Pain - Airbase - 4 squares west of Oasis *Lornon **40 Fathoms - Naval Base - In the Alcove 4 squares East of Gnome **Griffin Cliff - Airbase - In the Alcove 2 squares below Little Lexilo *Fusonia **Nautilus - Naval Base - Above "AR" in Narnia **Eagle's Dare - Airbase - Aegire *Amun-Seth **Damnos Naval Base **Damnos Military Barracks *Stahl **Move Adelphi naval base back to reichendorf. Defences *AS defences (see building map) *New Paramoria defences *AAC/UP oil field defence platform and fighter launchers *AAC east portas oil field defence platform and fighter launchers *Isles of Red defenses. *Shaderia - NEW **From Talkeetna to Pradiis along coast **Along East and Southern Scorch **Around Oasis Naval Base **To the East of the X axis 4 (if this is viable) *Fusonia - NEW **Skane Naval Base **Narnia (TBA) Naval Base *Lornon - NEW **Macedon *AAC defences along its border with SE, along with Defences along the DPRSJ/SE border *Dalania - Green Shield Missile Defence system, (also, see Building Map) Aircraft carrier *HMS Rememberance - Missile Cruiser (SE) *HMS Bristol - Missile Cruiser (SE) *HMS Illustrious light carrier (SE) *Lornon **Airborne - Simon (not to be started until normal carriers are complete) **Airborne - Garfunkel (not to be started until normal carriers are complete) **Super - Dark Tranquillity (not to be started until airborne carriers are finished) *Pullonia **4 Aircraft Carriers (names TBA) *Shaderia **Regular - Lemonade **Airborne - Lemons ***Because it just makes goddamn sense that's why ***Just make sure it's fire-proof, don't want to be dealing with any combustable lemons anytime soon Oil *Seal field oil rigs and oil refinery near Taunusstein (Closure of West portas oil rigs) Federation *West Portas oil rigs (around where Stahl's oil used to be). AAC/UP venture. Uses Paramoria refineries. *West Portas oil rigs (around where Stahl's oil used to be). Lornon, Uses Thane Refineries. *Falkland Refinery Port Stanley (SE) Uranium *A mine and processing facility is under construction in Durkastan to supply Uranium for the domestic market as well as export to Stahl and Amun-Seth. *Uranium is being mined from Skane and prepared for transportation to the new world. Once the area is safe a power plant will be constructed in order to allow large energy production for the restoration of erathia. Precious Gems and metal *Isles of Red Silver mines *Shaderia - Sapphires (Flurid-Ah) *Shaderian/Pullonian Border - Diamonds *DPRSJ - Gold *SE - Silver *AS - Rubies *The Severn - Emeralds Space Stations *Fuck Yeah Orbital AAC *Kaneland News corp satellite Kaneland Space is closed due to govt. shutdown Kane: Will this government shutdown be over soon? Silos *Amun-Seth - Defensive silo at Devil's Crag, and another at The Spire. Defence only'!' Category:Assets